ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Farewell, Song Continent
Farewell, Song Continent is the 25th episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on March 30, 2002 and the English version on December 11, 2004. Upon arriving into Blues City, Elie, Haru Glory, Griffon Kato, and Plue relax by hitting the casinos when they find out the train is not working. Hamrio Musica does not want to stay here any longer, but he reunites with a childhood friend. Will Hamrio Musica continue traveling with Haru and the gang and give up his goals of finding the Silver Ray. Summary Through the desert, Griffon Kato informs his companions that they will reach the port, Blues City, soon.Musica remembers when he informed his Silver Rhythm Gang, who are all crying, that he will lend his powers to Haru Glory and Elie. Musica bids them farewell. Back to the present, Griffon wants to take a break, but when Elie insists with her tonfas pointed at Griffon, Griffon has his horse run towards the harbor at extreme speed. In Blue City, Musica wakes up when the others mention that they are going by train. Musica refuses to ride the train, but the others want to ride the train since it is going to be their first time. At the train station, Musica finds out that the train is going under repairs and demands the conductor to let them through. On the way out, Musica explains to Haru and Elie that he grew up in this town and wants to walk down memory lane. With Musica gone, Elie enjoys herself in the casino as she scores a jackpot. Elie's streak grows as she accumulates more money while Griffon takes pictures of the bunny girls' body parts. Walking through Blue City, Musica arrives at the store and as he turns around, he sees Melodia. She informs Musica about how many days she has not seen him, 1143 days. She pets him and compliments that he has become taller and manlier. Melodia grabs Musica to a bar. At the same time, Elie and Haru finish their meals before hitting the casinos. Inside the bar, Musica and Melodia are enjoying themselves. In front of the sea at night, Melodia asks Musica if he has a girlfriend. Musica states that he has been busy in these last 3 years. He asks Melodia the same question, but she says it is a secret. When Musica reminds her of their little promise, both of them say it at the same time, "No secrets between us." Musica notices Melodia is not wearing the ring he made for her. She jokes that she threw it away because it would discourage guys from asking her out. Melodia asks Musica about his progress on finding that ship. When Musica thinks of giving up, she tells him that it does exist and that the real Musica would think so, too. Before Melodia leaves, Musica asks her if he can hang out with her some more. Back in the casino, Haru manages to score on the roulette wheels and begs Elie to quit while he is ahead. Unfortunately, Elie lost all of her cash. Elsewhere, Musica thinks about Melodia and he struggles to decide to go with Haru and the gang or not. He decides to flip a coin to ease his frustration. If heads, he is going with Haru and the gang to the Lyric continent. If tails, he will stay with Melodia. During the coin flip, it is tails. At Haru's location, Elie pressures Haru to bet everything in order to get double or nothing. On the way to Melodia's house, Musica rushes to see Melodia, and at the same time, the ball goes round and round. Inside Melodia's house, she picks up her necklace which has Musica's ring. Musica hesitates on ringing the doorbell, and Melodia senses someone outside and walks towards the door only to find nobody there. For Haru and Elie, they lose all of their cash. On the following day, Haru feels bad and tells her that they should bet half. Elie wonders if Musica will come in time. The train is about to leave, so Haru and Elie board the train. In the nick of time, Musica uses his silver whip to get on the back of the train. Musica looks back and tells himself that he will back after he gets the ship. Melodia arrives too late and sees that Musica has made good friends. She bids him good luck. Inside the train, Haru and the others remember what has happened in their journey so far while the theme song plays. Haru and the gang get a photo shoot to remember this day. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapons used *Silver Claiming Dark Brings used *None Techniques used *Silver Whip Abilities used *None Items used *None Trivia *A compilation of clips from the previous arcs played before the ending credits. The song that played is Butterfly Kiss. *'Censorship': The dub cut out what Griffon takes pictures of the bunny girls' breasts and butt. *The bar waiter looks like the bar waiter from Fairy Tail. Please see episode 31 of the Loke Arc. Anime and Manga difference *In the manga, Melodia and Musica discuss the Silver Ray and the ring inside the bar. Whereas in the anime, they did it outside in front of the sea. *'Scene Altercations': Even though Musica is the late one in getting on board the train in the anime version, the manga has him being the first one at the train station. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Mystery of Elie arc